Dear Camera
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Sampai jumpa lagi! Kuharap kau sudah menyiagakan sepeti tisu sebelum melihat isinya, Regulus!"/Malam itu, setelah Regulus membuka amplop pemberian Lupin dan melihat isinya, seorang Severus Snape dibuat kalang kabut atas perintah Bellatrix Black: "Segera hentikan mimisan Regulus!"-oneshot. Fic pertama di fandom ini. Warning inside.


Grimmauld Place no. 12 terlihat kelewat sepi ketika Sirius Black kembali setelah sekian tahun terkurung di Azkaban. Lukisan Ibunya yang tergantung di dinding terlihat tidur, sama seperti lukisan lain yang ada di rumah itu. Tidak dalam _mood_ mengurus lukisan yang berteriak dan menjerit-jerit tiap melihatnya, ia berjingkat pelan sambil misuh-misuh dalam hati—_mengapa oh mengapa ia berasa maling di rumahnya sendiri?_

Mengacuhkan rasa lapar yang mulai mengusik, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sedikit istirahat dan menatap foto Marauders masa lampau mungkin akan bisa menghiburnya sedikit, serta mengusir jauh-jauh rasa kangen yang menderanya belakangan ini. Persetan dengan debu dan makhluk lain yang mulai mendiami rumah ini tanpa ijin, ia hanya ingin tidur senyenyak mungkin yang ia bisa.

...atau setidaknya, begitulah yang ia pikirkan pada awalnya. Karena setelah melihat pohon silsilah keluarga Black yang terlukis di dinding (matanya tertuju ke satu titik—dan bukan, _bukan_ ke arah gambarnya yang sudah dihanguskan oleh Ibunya ketika ia kabur dari rumah beberapa belas tahun lalu) dan menyadari kamera tua di atas meja, niatnya berubah.

**.**

**.**

Jauh dari tempat Sirius Black berada—di dasar sebuah lautan yang penuh dengan Inferi, sosok yang nyaris serupa dengan Sirius Black terbaring tanpa nyawa. Di antara jemarinya yang telah mendingin, ada selembar foto bergerak khas dunia sihir yang mulai terlepas dan mengambang ke permukaan.

Foto berisi gambar Sirius yang tertawa lepas, diambil dari balik tiang Hogwarts diam-diam saat _mereka_ masih bersekolah di sana.

* * *

**Dear Camera...**

* * *

**_Family/Hurt - Comfort_, T, _onesided Blackcest implied_.**

**Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling. Saya enggak ambil keuntungan apapun selain hiburan semata.**

**Dan ngomong-omong, ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya, minna-san. #headbow**

* * *

_Sudah berapa lama ia mulai kecanduan pada kamera?_

_Sudah berapa banyak foto yang ia ambil?_

_Sudah berapa banyak waktu yang ia habiskan dengan kamera berharga ini?_

_Dan—ah._

_Sudah berapa lama pula ia mengambil foto Kakaknya diam-diam, bertingkah layaknya seorang penguntit hanya untuk mendapatkan tawa yang mustahil ia jumpai di rumah?_

* * *

_Ah. Kakaknya sedang tertawa._

'_Jepret'_

_Ah. Sirius tersenyum geli mendengar candaan temannya yang berkacamata._

'_Jepret'_

_Ooh. Lihat itu? Sirius membuat isyarat seperti akan—_

"_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Regulus?"_

'-oh, sialan. Kenapa Snape harus mengganggu di saat yang paling menarik? Kenapa orang ini harus datang saat Sirius baru akan melakukan dare ber-topless-ria di hadapan umum?' _Batin Regulus kesal. Sambil berusaha untuk tidak melancarkan mantra kutukan pada teman seasramanya itu, ia mengumpat dalam hati:_ 'Damn you, Severus Snape.'

_"Regulus?"_

_"Apa?" Nada Regulus dingin. Tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan kamera dan tanpa menunjukkan rasa panik sama sekali, si bungsu Black melempar tatapan dingin pada Snape_

_Yang memanggilnya—dan merusak kesenangannya—tidak berbicara. Mulutnya tertutup rapat saat menyadari kemungkinan apa yang baru terjadi, meski mata kelabu tajam Regulus bisa melihat garis lurus yang nyaris melekuk ke atas di sana._

_Satu bukti itu sudah cukup bagi Regulus untuk tahu bahwa Snape tahu apa yang baru ia lakukan._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...kalau kau mau membawakanku foto Lily, aku berani membuat Unbreakable Vow sebagai jaminan tidak akan membocorkan..." Ia berdehem pelan sambil melirik ke sekitar, memastikan suaranya cukup pelan untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang, "...'hobi' barumu ini pada orang lain."_

_Dahi Regulus berkedut. "Tiga foto Evans sekaligus jika kau berani meralat ucapanmu barusan dengan 'pada semua makhluk yang menghuni dunia ini'."_

_Dengan senyum yang tidak diketahui artinya—tetapi diperkirakan girang sekaligus maniak—Snape mengulurkan tangannya, dan segera dijabat oleh Regulus. "Deal."_

_Sungguh Slytherin sekali cara mereka membuat kesepakatan, eh?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Musim gugur menghampiri Hogwarts. Secara teknis, Halloween baru akan sampai tiga hari lagi. Tetapi persiapan untuk mendekorasi Great Hall sudah bukan hal yang dilakukan setengah hati lagi di sana._

_Dan di antara hiruk pikuk penghuni Hogwarts yang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta, Regulus Arcturus Black menemukan dirinya kembali bersembunyi di balik salah satu dinding koridor dengan tujuan yang sama: mengambil foto seorang Sirius Black yang, semenjak Regulus masuk ke asrama Slytherin, belum pernah bicara dengannya._

_Regulus menghela napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk memotret lagi._

_"Regulus, 'kan?"_

_Well, setidaknya, sebelum ia sadar bahwa salah satu teman Sirius yang berambut coklat muda—Remus Lupin, kalau tidak salah—sudah berada tepat di sebelahnya. Kulitnya pucat, tetapi mata coklatnya terlihat sehat dan penuh semangat khas Gryffindor. Regulus menyangka ia hanya sedang berhalusinasi sampai ia mencubit pipinya dengan sengaja._

_Sakit. Berarti ia tidak sedang berkhayal. Remus Lupin, orang yang sudah menarik perhatian sang Kakak selama ini, sedang berada tepat di sebelahnya dengan senyuman 'manis' di wajah._

_"Seperti yang dikatakan Padfoot padaku: kalian memang mirip. Mulai dari penampilan hingga sikap saat pertama kali bertemu orang asing."_

_Regulus menaikkan sebelah alis._ ''Padfoot' itu siapa?'

_Remus Lupin masih tersenyum 'manis', tetapi entah mengapa bulu roma Regulus meremang._

_"Kau mau apa?" tanya Regulus cepat. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini; ia tidak ingin berbicara dengan orang ini. Tidak jika orang ini adalah orang yang sudah merebut perhatian Sirius darinya semenjak Kakaknya masuk ke Asrama Gryffindor._

_Remus Lupin tertawa renyah. Regulus bertambah kesal—sekaligus bingung._

_"Jangan bersikap waspada begitu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan paket untukmu, kok."_

_"Apa?" diucapkan keras, sementara,_ 'Dan dari siapa?' _ditelan kembali._

_Tanpa bicara apapun selain, "Sampai jumpa lagi! Kuharap kau sudah menyiagakan sepeti tisu sebelum melihat isinya, Regulus!", remaja yang lebih tua darinya itu pergi ke meja asrama Gryffindor tanpa memberitahu info lebih lanjut. Regulus menatap amplop di tangannya dengan penuh kesiagaan. Lirik kanan-kiri, lalu bergantian dari meja Gryffindor ke Slytherin, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk tidak ikut makan malam._

_**.**_

_Malam itu, setelah Regulus membuka amplop pemberian Lupin dan melihat isinya, seorang Severus Snape dibuat kalang kabut atas perintah Bellatrix Black:_

_"Segera hentikan mimisan Regulus!"_

_Dalam hati, Regulus hanya bisa berharap tidak ada yang menemukan foto Sirius yang topless dan berpose 'wah' yang sukses membuatnya mimisan begini. Atau, kalau Narcissa atau siapapun itu menemukannya, semoga saja orang itu tidak terkena serangan jantung dan tewas di tempat—Regulus belum mau salah satu darinya dan Sirius dijebloskan ke Azkaban hanya untuk masalah sepele, terimakasih banyak._

* * *

_Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu?_

_Sampai kapan ia harus terus sendiri?_

_Kapan mereka akan bertemu lagi?_

_Kapan kiranya mereka akan tertawa bersama seperti dulu—lagi?_

* * *

_Sore hari di akhir musim gugur itu menjadi saat yang tidak pernah terlupakan bagi Regulus._

_Kameranya—kameranya tersayang, satu-satunya pemberian Sirius yang luput dari amukan Ibunya saat Sirius kabur dulu—nyaris menjadi rongsokan di tangan senior tak tahu diri. Ia sudah mencoba untuk mengambilnya balik, baik secara manual atau dengan sihir. Sialnya, mereka meemparnya kesana-kemari. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan melempar dengan ceroboh; yang paling mengerikan adalah ketika kameranya yang sangat berharga dilempar ke arah orang yang ada di dekat jendela, tetapi lemparan itu meleset dan mengakibatkan kameranya keluar jendela lantai empat—_

_"REGULUS!"_

_Sesaat sebelum tubuhnya menghempas tanah hingga ia kehilangan kesadarannya, ia melihat dan mendengar banyak hal. Salah satunya adalah hal yang membuatnya tersenyum geli;_

_Sirius terlihat khawatir._

_Kakaknya mengkhawatirkannya._

_Kakaknya meneriakkan namanya setelah sekian lamanya._

_Jika saja berandal itu tidak membuat kameranya rusak parah..._

* * *

Sudah berapa lama ia terdiam di pintu kamar Adiknya?

Sudah berapa lama ia terpaku di sana bak patung dengan tangan menggenggam kamera tua, hadiah natal darinya untuk si pemilik kamar yang telah tiada?

Ke mana ia harus pergi sekarang?

Masuk? Atau pergi ke kamarnya sendiri? Atau tetap berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan pemandangan yang khas Slytherin di setiap sudutnya?

Ah. Dasar kaki nakal; membelot dari hati yang berbisik pada Sirius untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Ah. Dasar tangan nakal; mengikuti jejak rekannya yang membelot dengan menarik sebuah peti yang tersimpan di bawah kasur.

Dan—ah. Sirius memang nakal. Pencari masalah, pembuat onar yang mencari perkara dengan menarik keluar peti rahasia Adiknya yang tertutupi debu tebal.

Dengan bantuan dari kawat terdekat, ia berhasil membuka tutupnya.

Dengan bantuan dari lembaran foto yang tidak bisa dihitung jumlahnya—dan kebanyakan adalah fotonya, yang diambil di berbagai tempat dan sudut—pula, air matanya meleleh dalam diam.

Ia telah berubah banyak; rambutnya semakin panjang karena beberapa tahun tidak dipotong. Tubuhnya makin kurus, pakaiannya compang-camping. Beda sekali dengan sosok Sirius Black di foto yang terlihat sehat dan berpakaian pantas, meski tetap acak-acakan. Setelah ia perhatikan baik-baik, di balik lembaran foto itu ada tulisan tangan Adiknya. Mulai dari yang acak-acakan sampai sangat rapi, tergantung suasana hati ketika sedang menulis atau setelah memotretnya diam-diam.

Dan di antara lembaran yang kebanyakan berisi tawanya itu, ada satu lembaran yang mungkin adalah hasil jepretan terakhir Regulus.

Foto Regulus sendiri yang sedang tersenyum sedih, melambaikan tangan dengan latar belakang tempat yang tidak ia kenali. Rambutnya yang hitam bergerak, mungkin karena tertiup angin. Matanya tidak terlihat tajam—mereka melunak. Tanpa warna sekalipun, Sirius tahu kalau Adiknya sedang menangis.

Ketika lembaran itu ia balik, ada tulisan di belakangnya:

_Goodbye, dear Brother._

Satu petunjuk yang cukup bagi Sirius untuk menebak kapan foto itu terakhir diambil.

* * *

_"Pergilah, Kreacher."_

_"Tetapi, Tuan—"_

_"Pergi. Jangan beritahu siapapun tentang keberadaanku. Kau harus pergi, bawa benda itu menjauh dari sini, dan pastikan siapapun tidak mengambilnya darimu." Ia batuk-batuk. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, tanda bahwa cairan itu mulai bereaksi. "Bawa kamera dan foto ini juga, sembunyikan agar tidak dihancurkan Ibuku."_

_Kreacher mengernyit kesal. "Tetapi itu pemberian—"_

_"Sirius, memang." Regulus tersenyum sedih—senyuman terakhir yang bisa dilihat oleh Kreacher sebelum Regulus memaksanya untuk kembali ke Grimmauld Place no. 12. "Di bawah kasurku ada peti, simpan foto ini di sana—pastikan peti itu dikembalikan ke tempatnya setelah kau menaruh foto ini."_

_"Kameranya, Tuanku?"_

_"Di manapun, asal tidak dihancurkan oleh Ibuku."_

_"Di manapun?"_

_"Di manapun, Kreacher." Dengan tenaga terakhir yang ia punya, Regulus mendorong kapal berisi Kreacher menjauh dari pulau mengerikan ini. "Pastikan hanya kau yang tahu tentang pertemuan ini, Kreacher!" teriaknya dengan suara parau, sebelum kapal itu menghilang dari pandangan. Napasnya terputus-putus, dadanya sesak. Ia harus minum air sekarang juga..._

_"Sirius..."_

_Senyumannya menghilang saat melihat ke arah air. Matanya basah, tubuhnya gemetaran. Tangannya yang kini menggenggam benda terakhir yang ia punya—foto Sirius yang sedang tertawa, diambil dari balik salah satu pilar Hogwarts beberapa tahun lalu dengan bantuan Lupin—ditarik ke dalam air lebih dulu oleh salah satu inferi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, inferi lain menarik tangannya yang lain hingga ia terjatuh dan tenggelam._

_Panas yang mendera tubuhnya hilang seketika. Rasa takutnya lenyap. Yang tersisa hanyalah rasa dingin dan kegelapan yang membuainya hingga ia tertidur lelap—_

_-dan tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi._

* * *

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Sirius tidak dapat bergerak; ia tidak bisa lagi melawan. Ia roboh. Ia kalah.

Tawa Bellatrix menggema, diikuti tangisan Harry yang meneriakkan namanya. Sesuatu menariknya hingga ia serasa melayang...

* * *

"—rius."

Siapa yang memanggilnya?

"Sirius—"

Suara siapa itu?

"Sirius."

Ia pernah mendengarnya...

...tetapi di mana?

"**_—Kakak_**."

Ah. Ia ingat sekarang.

Itu suaranya.

Itu suara Regulus.

Itu suara adiknya.

Ketika Sirius membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah yang nyaris serupa dengannya—hanya saja beberapa belas tahun lebih muda, mengingat umur saat Regulus meninggal bisa dibilang begitu. Delapan belas tahun, beda dengannya yang sudah menjadi paman-paman ini.

"Ayo pergi."

"Ke mana?"

"Ke tempat yang jauh."

"Jauh?"

Regulus tersenyum tipis—senyuman yang membuatnya merasa hangat dan bahagia. Tanpa ragu lagi, Sirius menggenggam tangan yang diulurkan padanya; tangan Regulus yang akan membawanya ke suatu tempat...

"Sangat jauh dari jangkauan teriakan Ibu."

Setelah beberapa puluh tahun terpisah, Sirius tertawa lepas di hadapan Adiknya.

Dan Regulus tidak menyesal tidak membawa kameranya. Sama sekali tidak.

Toh, ia akan melihat Sirius tertawa dan tersenyum padanya tiap waktu mulai sekarang.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
